


Saving the Savior

by angstbot



Series: Readers' Choice [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma is losing control of her powers and goes to Regina for help, lots of smut please. Readers' Choice V, part 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving the Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than Emma going to Regina, I had Regina find her at the sorcerer’s house, rewriting that scene with Elsa in “Smash the Mirror” that made zero sense.

As she reached for the door, ready to walk through and remove her magic, she was startled to hear, “Emma, stop!”

“Regina? What the hell are you doing here? You have to leave. _Now_ ,” the savior growled, sharp from how on edge she felt with her magic out of control, shaking like a junkie in withdrawal, little arcs of power racing up her spine, finger to finger, hand to thigh with her arms at her side.

“I won’t let you do this,” the queen insisted.

“My powers are out of control. There’s no other way. Please, go, now.” As much as it meant that Regina had come after her, it was too dangerous.

“No,” the older woman asserted. “You didn’t give up on me even when you thought I wanted to kill you. I’m not giving up on you.” She walked closer slowly, palms up, nonthreatening. “I know you’re afraid of hurting someone you love.” Her voice was low and soothing. “But giving up your magic isn’t the answer. This is who you are. This is who _we_ are,” she emphasized.

“I can’t be _this_ anymore. My family-”

“You said it yourself,” Regina interrupted, “they don’t understand, not the way I do. It makes us special. Don’t give up being special because other people want you to be like them.” Without Emma realizing, the older woman had gotten very close and was now reaching out a hand to her.

The blonde jerked back. “What are you doing?”

“It’s time to stop being afraid.” Regina held out her hand without a flicker of hesitation about Emma’s wild magic. That complete belief had the savior closing the distance.

The instant she made contact, magic darted between them, making the queen gasp. Emma wrestled away. She couldn’t hurt anyone else. Especially not Regina. That would be almost as bad as Henry.

“This could kill you,” the blonde insisted, clenching her fists close to her body.

“I believe we can channel it and release the pressure safely,” Regina murmured. “I’ll take the risk if you will.”

Emma hesitated, then nodded. When the queen took her hand again she tentatively relaxed, but almost immediately her power tried to get out. She tensed every muscle instinctively, but inevitably released another burst. The moan Regina let out as it rolled through her was weirdly hot.

The older woman looked at her thoughtfully, then spoke slowly, puzzling it through, “It’s- there’s a buildup, a release, a refractory perio-” She stopped, eyes wide. “It can’t be.”

A chill raced up Emma’s spine. “What?”

“Your magical losses of control are distinctly like orgasms, Miss Swan,” she informed her with wry amusement.

“ _What_?!?!” she demanded.

“Your magic is building up and releasing in much the same pattern as orgasms. Magic is intense feeling. So is sex.” The queen paused. “In fact, that might be the way to take control of the release.”

“What, like I should rub one out?” Emma scoffed.

“Probably more than one,” Regina noted with a raised eyebrow, then added more seriously, “But I don’t want to leave you alone at a time like this.”

“Well you could always help,” the savior snarked. But the queen was nodding at the suggestion, her face so full of care and worry that Emma shook her head, gritting out, “No. Can’t take advantage-” as she contained another surge with difficulty.

“You aren’t,” the older woman insisted. “You wanted to be friends; let me help you.”

“I don’t want a pity fuck!” she growled.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” the queen chided. “We’ve been dancing around our desire for a long time.” The savior had forgotten how blunt she could be. “Ideally we wouldn’t have the issue forced, but please, Emma. Don’t be stubborn and hurt yourself.” Her expression was so caring, so sincere.

The moment balanced on knifepoint. But Regina was right. Emma did want this. She did want her. In the next breath she crashed their mouths together. When their tongues met the arc between them _did_ feel orgasmic, and Regina moaning into her mouth was incredible.

In the next moment the older woman poofed them to her bedroom. The bedside lamp flared and burned out with Emma’s surge of excitement, making her murmur, “Dammit, Regina I’m gonna wreck your house,” though she didn’t stop kissing along her jaw to her neck.

“I’ll risk it for the privacy,” the queen growled back, pulling at Emma’s clothes. The savior’s magic crackled along both of their skin as they undressed. Once they were bare Regina wasted no time in pushing Emma onto the bed and climbing on top. Soon they were moving together, bodies rolling as they kissed intently. Emma moaned to feel how wet the older woman was against her thigh. But while it was already headed toward the best sex she’d had ever had, the sensation was only amping up her magic, the lights flickering in time with their motion.

“It’s too much!” she gasped.

“Focus on me, Emma,” Regina insisted. “Anchor yourself in my body.”

Well _that_ was an idea. Sliding her hand between them, she pushed two fingers inside the queen, instantly feeling much steadier, though the surprise on Regina’s face showed that wasn’t what she meant. Before Emma could apologize, the older woman’s hand reached down and cupped her pussy in turn, rubbing and grinding with her palm. Regina stayed with her as Emma’s hips jerked uncontrollably, synapses firing unpredictably, not necessarily moving toward the stimulation even though she wanted to.

The savior tried to focus, to bend her magic to her will so that she could fuck Regina, only to feel a surge leave her—through her fingers, making Regina jerk and shudder as if- “Did you just-?”

The queen nodded. “The magic.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s- an efficient method of peaking.” Regina slipped her own fingers inside now, bringing her thumb to bear on the savior’s clit. Emma’s hips began working to meet her thrusts, and she needed her so much closer, pulling her down into a searing kiss.

It was embarrassingly soon that the combination of their foreplay and her magic had her on edge. “I’m gonna-” she gasped against Regina’s mouth.

“Go ahead,” the queen encouraged.

“Too soon!” she insisted, embarrassed.

“You’re still sparking,” Regina noted dryly. “We’re nowhere near finished. Come for me, Emma.”

The blonde did, and every light flared but they didn’t blow out. It was incredible, the magic surging through her, amplifying the orgasm until it was almost unbearably powerful. Ordinarily she would want to pass out right now but she was still completely on edge, magic arcing along her body.

“I need- I need-” she sputtered.

“I know-” Regina answered soothingly, sliding gracefully down her body to lie between her legs. Their eyes locked as she brought her mouth down, and the crackle of magic between Emma’s pussy and her tongue the instant before she made contact had them both moaning.

God, the queen’s mouth was so nimble and attentive, trying different strokes, flicks, and flutters, reading Emma’s responses, returning again and again to the ones that made her gasp and writhe the most.

As the sensation spiraled up, Emma felt her magic shift, still overwhelming but not trying to escape her anymore, thrumming through her and feeding back where it encountered Regina’s own magic. The queen met her eyes, startled, and she knew she could feel it too.

Suddenly Regina’s technique was shifting, giving soft, steady strokes of her tongue interspersed with soft sucks at her clit, gradually more and more often, more and more intensely. It was amazingly, perfectly, exactly what Emma needed in this moment. She couldn’t even say the older woman was reading her mind because she didn’t know she needed it until it happened. They were just . . . in tune, the queen pulling out new, magically-enhanced sensations from her body until she came so hard she did blow out a single lightbulb in the ceiling fan.

As she came down, she saw Regina on one elbow above her, cupping her cheek, looking down affectionately. The savior’s magic was only a little too intense to be pleasant now. It raced along her nerves insistently, whispering of pleasures this situation could bring. Suddenly, one image hit her so forcefully that she found herself gasping, “So hungry for you.”

“Then have me,” Regina groaned in reply.

Emma was coaxing her over onto her back in the next instant. She wanted to take her time, worship the queen’s perfect body, but she still wasn’t quite in control. The blonde kissed down Regina’s skin too fast, sucked too eagerly on a nipple, found the smell of her arousal too intoxicating to delay long.  

At the first taste, Emma was suddenly overwhelmed by needing everything at once. She couldn’t help moaning as she cycled through sucking at her clit and then flicking and then just rubbing her face in the queen’s wetness. Luckily, Regina was also wildly responsive even to this unfocused touch, gasping and moaning and rolling her hips to meet the savior’s mouth. Fuck, she felt incredible in her mouth, against her tongue, hot and slick and velvety.

Their magic was twining again now, fainter but still palpable, and suddenly she _knew_ exactly what Regina needed. By sheer force of will Emma made herself focus, sucking the queen’s clit as she flickered her tongue, and the way Regina moaned and grabbed her hair was perfect. She found the control to slowly and steadily increase the sensation, reveling in the steadily increasing volume and pitch of her moans as she got closer, holding onto her hips with both hands as her body tensed and curled up on itself.

God, Regina was gorgeous when she came, all taut muscle and soft curves.

The hum of her magic was faint now. “Almost,” she sighed against the older woman’s thigh. “One more?”

“Mm, mmhmm,” Regina hummed, and damned if it didn’t make desire surge through Emma to see her so well fucked. Well fuc- Emma smiled and pulled herself up to her knees. Carefully, experimentally, she bent the queen’s legs back, smiling to see she was flexible enough. She settled astride Regina’s hips, bringing their sopping cunts together, making them both gasp.

Gasps quickly became moans as Emma began to move. The sliding of pussy on pussy felt intimate, intense, incredible. Her hips worked quick and steady, reveling in the searing jolts of pleasure her motions produced. Fuck, this was good, reaching for her own pleasure at the same time that she sent ecstasy racing across Regina’s face, but also reveling in the togetherness and care.

Magic became sensation became emotion became sensation became magic became emotion. Everything was so connected and amplified and cycling back between them, and- and- then they were both coming.

They collapsed into a tangle, completely spent. There wasn’t a flicker of excess magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was enough smut for you, prompter! I had to tighten the writing three times to get in all six orgasms. 
> 
> There’s a little homage to Transported by Tenderware. Any J/7ers spot it?


End file.
